Electro-mechanical devices, devices that involve the use of an electrical signal to create mechanical movement or vice versa, have a myriad of uses from assembly line automation to electric typewriters to car starter motors. Additional applications for electro-mechanical devices are limited only by human ingenuity, with further implementations being developed on a daily basis. Such a continually evolving technology would benefit from modular “building blocks” from which a wide variety of electro-mechanical systems could be created with minimal setup and configuration.